


Bad Courtroom Behaviour

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Mick has a bit of fun on his birthday.





	Bad Courtroom Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oranges_and_Wildfires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Good vibes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246597) by [Oranges_and_Wildfires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires). 



> Absolutely inspired by a conversation with Oranges_and_Wildfire over their story Good Vibes.

Barry did his best to sit properly and not squirm as the D.A. handed him a copy of the crime scene photos. He looked them over carefully, inspecting the back for his signature and dates before nodding confidently.

“Yes, these are the photos I took,” he answered, cringing internally at the slight hitch in his voice. He could feel the defendants lawyer and the judge staring at him, so he clamped down on his muscles and hid his discomfort as best he could.

Cecile shot him a questioning look before handing the photos to the jury. “Can you tell me, Mr. Allen, what it was you found underneath the body of Mr. Renyolds?”

“There were two shell casing from a .22 caliber gun, and a crumbled receipt from a gas station.” Barry tried to shift his hips without moving too much but a spark of intense pressure jolted his spine and he whimpered slightly.

Judge Henson looked at him with exasperation. “Mr. Allen, are you in pain?” he asked with annoyance clear in his voice.

Barry took a brief second to try and compose himself. “Forgive me, your honor. I, um, ate at that taco stand in the park for lunch.”

The judge grimaced, his expression quickly turning sympathetic. “I understand. Do you need a recess?”

Barry quickly shook his head. “No!” He blushed and lowered his voice. “No, sir. I-I would like to finish my testimony.”

The judge nodded and motioned for Cecile to continue. The rest of his testimony took eleven minutes and cross-examination lasted seven. As soon as he was dismissed Barry hurried from the courtroom, waved off Joe who was eyeing him with concern and walked quickly out of the building. As soon as he was outside, Barry hurried around to the alley and slid into the backseat of the SUV waiting for him. The moment the door was locked and the darkly tinted windows were up, he sped out of his clothes and planted himself on the lap of the man chuckling evilly. 

“You’re a bastard!” Barry hissed as the cold fingers of the man beside them toyed with the end of the vibrating plug that was driving him crazy.

"Now, now, Scarlet," Len purred, twisting the toy so it pressed harder against his prostrate. "It's Mick's birthday. You wouldn't want to deny him a bit of fun on his day, would you?"

Mick gently pulled the toy out of Barry’s body and quickly replaced it with his throbbing cock. “Don’t pretend you weren’t lovin’ it, Red,” he growled, enjoying the way Barry immediately began rotating his hips.

“How I let you and Len talk me into these things...” Barry whined as he lifted his hips and slowly sank back down. “Fuck, Mick! So good!”

Mick gripped his lovers hips and began guiding him to move faster. Sitting in the back of the courtroom, disguised only with a pair of glasses, scarf and a tailored suit, playing with the dial on the remote for the plug, knowing how close he was to being recognized as a wanted man, had him just as on edge as the toy had Barry. By the time Snart had moved to the front of the car and started driving, the lovers were oblivious to everything but each other.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bad cop (worse cop)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234112) by [Oranges_and_Wildfires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires)




End file.
